A true Gentlemen
by marlene9408
Summary: Kira was stood up by her date...what happens when she starts getting feelings for a certain Red ranger?   Does he feel the same?


A true gentlemen 3- Conner/Kira oneshot

I rolled my eyes Conner was beginning to get on my nerves

He was up my business…Cant a girl date?

I got up and looked at them

Dr. O looked at me

"sorry I have to go" I said

He nodded

"have fun at your date" he said

"I will" I said smiling

I swear I saw conner roll his eyes

I sniffled and buried my head in my pillow

My phone kept ringing

It was Ethan, Conner and Dr. O

I didn't want to talk to no one right now

I just needed a shower and hopefully I would feel better

I did shower and it felt kind of good

I combed my hair and picked it up in a pony tail

I checked my phone I had many unread texts and missed phone calls

I heard a knock on my door

"who is it?" I asked

"its me"

"Come in" I said

"you ok?" he asked

I nodded

"yea im fine" I said

"how was your date" he asked

"there was none he stood me up" I said

He nodded

"so you haven't ate?" he asked

"no conner I have not" I said

He smiled

"ok then well lets order pizza" he said

"ok" I said

He smiled

"you shouldn't cry kira" he said wiping my face

"well it kind of hurts that a guy never came to take you out" I said

He nodded

"I see" he said

"well about that pizza?" I asked

He nodded and walked over to my house phone

I woke up and sat up

The tv was still on

I checked my phone and had an unread message from my mom

Hmmm guess ill be alone then

I turned and held in a scream

Conner was fast asleep on my bed

I guess we fell asleep

I looked at the time it was 3am

I wasn't going to let him go out he probably came here walking seeing that I didn't hear his car

I gently shook him

"conner" I said

"hmm?" he asked

"Wake up" I said

"no" he mumbled

I laughed and he opened his eyes

"what time is it?" he asked

"3" I said

He nodded

"I should get home" he said

"NO I mean no one is home and I don't like being alone" I said

He nodded

"can I sleep here I probably wont sleep on a couch" he said

"yea just stay on that side of the bed" I said

He nodded

A few minutes later he was fast asleep again

I woke up and tried to sit up

Conner's arm was wrapped around my waist

I carefully lifted it and walked to the living room

I was starving

Hmmm what to eat….what to eat?

Hmmm I guess Ill just make pancakes

So I did

After I had finished

"I knew I smelled food"

I turned

There was conner with bed hair

I smiled a little

I thought he looked adorable….wait what am I saying?

I shook my thoughts out

"made pancakes want some?" I asked

He nodded

"yea they smell good" he said

I nodded

"and taste even better" I said

Ok something is seriously wrong with me…I think I may be crushing on Conner!

**Finally you admit it!**

No kira you like him…as a friend! Nothing else!

**But he has muscles and soccer legs!**

No kira he's a friend and that's all he will ever be

**But I can imagine right?**

No!

**Why not he's gorgeous!**

Cause hes my friend!

**So? He can be your BOYfriend…the word friend is still in there yah know**

No! wait why am I thinking to myself?

**Cause im your conscience? **

Well go away!

I shook my thoughts out of my head

Isighed to myself

Ok ok conner needs to get out of my thoughts like now!

"you ok?" I heard someone ask me

I looked up and saw it was just Dr. O

"I guess im just tired" I said

He nodded

"I see" he said

I nodded

"well im going home todays taco night" I said

"bring me one tomorrow" he said

"got it" I said

I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder

I turned and saw Ethan coming

"bye Ethan" I said

He nodded

"taco night?" he asked

"you bet" I said

"bye kira" he said

I heard noises outside

Ugh!

Really cant evil fight you know in the morning!

"dino thunder power up!" I said

I got to the scene they were almost done it was just Dr. O fighting with some evil person

Conner, Ethan and Dr. O were there already

"Kira watch out!" I heard them say

I turned and was pushed out of the way

I fell with a thud to the floor and someone fell next to me

I got up

"oh my god Conner!" I said

He had un morphed and he was unconscious

I paced

We were in the lair

Conner was still unconscious

Apparently the hit drained a lot of his energy

"sit down kira" I heard dr. o said

"im just nervous and I guess tired" I said

He nodded

"go home and sleep" he told me

"but" I said

"ill call you when he wakes up" he said

I nodded and said bye and left

I woke up startled

"yes?" I asked into my communicator

"hes awake" I heard dr. O say

"ok ill be right over there" I said

"got it" he said

I quickly changed and ran

I got there

Sure enough Conner was sitting up

He was eating something

I walked in

He looked up and smiled at me

"your such a moron!" I said

"hello to you too kira" he said

I rolled my eyes

I walked over to him and slapped his arm

He raised an eyebrow

"you scared me!" I said

He nodded and munched on his food

He then pulled me in a hug

"sorry" he said

"sorry isn't enough im mad at you" I said pulling away and pouting at him

He chuckled

"im fine kira" he said

"so I could have take that hit now your making me feel guilty" I said

"kira I did it on my own will I wouldn't want someone I like to be injured….i mean um a friend being injured" he said blushing

"aww is wittle conner blushing?" I asked

"no" he said as he turned even red

"Conner you look like you have your ranger suit on" I said

He sighed

"ok I like you…I have for a while…but you and trent had a thing but then you didn't and you started dating so I just stayed quiet" he said

I laughed

"you talk way to much conner" I said

"how so?" he asked

"well you could have told me" I said

"but im not a person that likes rejection" he said

"who said I would have rejected you?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"who said I would have rejected you?" I asked

"Well um you act like you hate me" he said

"oh conner that's cause im a good actress….and singer of course" I said

He grinned

"ok then can you hand me that?" he asked

"hand what?" I asked looking at him

He got my hand and I fell on him

"this" he said as he leaned in

I leaned in as well and we kissed

It wasn't a heated kiss or anything but it was sweet

I pulled away

"and since I am a gentleman ill take you out on a date as soon as I can get up" he said

I smiled and pecked his lips

"ok" I said


End file.
